


An Unexpected Visitor

by rancetherapper (alannalaleona)



Series: In Another Life [1]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannalaleona/pseuds/rancetherapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

It started out as a peaceful Friday night.

This was somewhat uncommon for Frankie. As described by his friend Lance, he was the ‘quintessential flamboyant single gay man’ which apparently meant he was required to spend his weekends partying it up whilst searching for the love of his life. Qualities for such a man included, but were not limited to: tall, hot body, dog lover, funny, intelligent, driven, rich, and laughed at all of Frankie’s jokes. Or at the very least 99.9% of them.

Frankie hated to admit it, but he was more than a little tired of the game. He was 31 years old and the glamor of stumbling home drunk at 2 in the morning with random boys in tow had started to wear off. Sitting at home re-watching American Horror Story: Murder House seemed like a much better use of his time. The problem was, Frankie’s friends didn’t understand the concept of leaving him alone and letting him not wallow in his non misery. So, Frankie invented a simple lie that would let him off the hook.

 

_Nov 28, 2014 8:31:42 PM_

Callback Number: Frankie Grande (Mobile)

Sry babe I can’t come out 2nite I have a hot date *fire emoji*

 

_Nov 28, 2014 8:39:12 PM_

Callback Number: Lance Bass (Mobile)

OooOOooh do I kno him wats his name *eyes emoji*

 

Frankie frowned at his iPhone, casting his brain around for a suitable name for his imaginary future husband. His eyes landed on his flat screen TV and a smirk crept onto his face.

_Nov 28, 2014 8:42:29 PM_

Callback Number: Frankie Grande (Mobile)

Tate *heart emoji*

 

_Nov 28, 2014 8:44:52 PM_

Callback Number: Lance Bass (Mobile)

Ur watching ahs again aren’t u

 

_Nov 28, 2014 8:45:47 PM_

Callback Number: Lance Bass (Mobile)

Ur way 2 transparent babe try harder ok have fun on ur ‘date’

 

Frankie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known better than to try that one with Lance, he was one of the most pop culture savvy people he knew, aside from himself. Well, no point in pretending not to be a loser now Frankie rationalized. Lance would likely tweet about it before the hour was up. Might as well beat him to it.

 

_Frankie James Grande (@FrankieJGrande)_

A hot date tonight with my man @EvanPeters better watch out for @RobertsEmma tho I hear she’s not so nice when she’s angry *shit emoji*

8:48 PM – 28 Nov 2014

 

After typing out his tweet, Frankie sighed dramatically and threw his phone gently (it’s an iPhone okay) onto the other side of the couch. Maybe he really was a loser. But he was a loser that was going to get decent sleep for once and wake up sans hangover. Lance could suck a dick. Well, he would enjoy that, Frankie reasoned. Lance could eat a pussy. Okay that thought just disgusted him. Frankie shook his head like an etch-a-sketch in an attempt to clear his thoughts and returned his attention to his precious show.

-

After two more episodes, Frankie was rightfully exhausted from all the emotions the characters put him through and he couldn’t stop yawning. He peeled himself off the couch and went about his nightly routine. Remove make up, wash face, moisturize, strip down (yes, he slept in the nude even in the winter) and stare at himself in his full length mirror for a while. He had his bedtime routine down to an exact science.

Frankie was in bed by 11:25, which must have been some kind of record for a Friday night. Before going to sleep, he checked his twitter feed one more time.

_Lance Bass (@LanceBass)_

Wondering who ur going home with pretty boy? #ItsGonnaBeMe

11:02 PM - 28 Nov 2014

 

@FrankieJGrande hope ur having fun at home with ur murderer rapist bf *ghost emoji*

10:14 PM – 28 Nov 2014

 

Frankie rolled his eyes. That was going to be a fun one to explain to his paranoid and perceptive band of Twitter followers.

-

Instead of being woken up by “Shake It Off” at the decent hour of 9 AM, Frankie found himself jolting awake much earlier than expected by a pounding on his door. 7 hours earlier to be exact. Frankie could feel the sleepy cogs in his brain frantically starting to turn. He jerkily pulled on a tiny pair of pink boxer briefs and seized a sparkling rainbow cane from his closet that he had used for his Halloween costume that year. One could never be too prepared.

He crept cautiously through the living room to the front door of his apartment. Curious despite himself, Frankie peered through the peephole. On the other side was the distorted face of a man wearing a bright pink hat. Frankie opened his front door a crack, careful to leave the chain locked. “What do you want?” He asked urgently. A smile lit up the man’s face and then immediately dropped off like stinksap.

“Codddyyyyyyy.” He whined, sounding more like a boy than a man. And a drunk one at that. The stench of vodka was unmistakable even through the small crack in Frankie’s sober fortress of solitude. “Be nice to meeee!” A pout formed onto his full lips. “Did youuu dye or something? Your hair I mean. Hahaha! You look different brooo. Let me in!! I haaaave to tell you about this party dude.” The guy was speaking quite loudly, Frankie noticed. The last thing needed was to get the cops called on him again. Last time they had warned him not to have another ‘house’ party at his apartment; Frankie had a 90 year old neighbor with suspiciously acute hearing.

“I’m not Cody.” He stage whispered. “You got the wrong apartment! Go home.”

“Whaaat’s your name then brooo? I’m ZACH ATTACK.” The guy yelled out the last part, loud enough to wake the dead. Frankie gave him the stink eye.

“UGH, shut up!” Frankie snapped, glancing around furtively and quickly making a decision he would probably end up regretting. He lowered the rainbow cane and leaned it up against the wall. “You better not be a murderer.” He warned, slamming the door in Zach’s face and unlocking the chain. When he opened the door again, Zach was grinning sappily at him, eyes crinkled up in joy.

“Duuude, you let me in!” he exclaimed. He tripped over the threshold into the apartment and fell into Frankie who scrambled to keep him from doing himself bodily harm. Zach instantly melted into Frankie’s arms in an awkward embrace. Frankie smiled despite himself as their hug knocked Zach’s pink hat to the floor. This kid was _wasted_. Good thing he seemed to be a happy and cuddly drunk as opposed to a murderous one. Frankie could work with that. “What was your name again?” Zach slurred from where his face was pressed against Frankie’s naked chest. Oh yeah. Right. Frankie was basically naked except for his underwear. This was a little weird.

“It’s Frankie.  Here, follow me to the couch. It’s really comfy.” Frankie coaxed, gently guiding Zach by the hand to his luxurious leather couch.  He really was quite attractive, Frankie realized. His fluffy brown hair was styled into a slightly drooping quiff and his eyes, though somewhat unfocused at the moment, were warm and reminded Frankie of the ocean. The clothes he wore shouted typical Florida frat boy but his smile seemed genuine and disarming to say the least. Too bad Frankie didn’t go for straight boys anymore. “You wait here.” Frankie said, remembering himself. “I’ll go get some actual clothes on.”

“No dude!” Zach burst out. “Come sit with meeee. I don’t mind. I wanna talk to youuuuu.” He insisted, making grabby hands at Frankie’s chest. Zach actually touched Frankie’s naked stomach and brushed his fingers up and down his abs. “Dude! Your body is ON POINT.” He said, sounding awed. Frankie raised an eyebrow but tried not to read too much into it. Zach was drunk, after all. He needed to at least get some pajama pants on or he was going to feel like some weird sexual predator.  Especially when Zach lifted his Florida Gators shirt over his head with surprising finesse and tossed it somewhere carelessly. “It’s hot in here, bro.” He said by way of explanation. Frankie had to literally give himself a little slap to stop staring at Zach’s chest. It had clearly been too long since he’d been laid.

“Uh you must be thirsty.” Frankie announced, running out of the room before Zach could protest again. The first stop was his bedroom where he pulled on the first pair of pj pants he could find. The second stop was the kitchen where he grabbed Zach a bottle of Fiji water. Frankie was a water snob, okay? “Catch!” Frankie said upon returning to the living room, flinging the bottle in a graceful arc. He had forgotten that Zach wasn’t exactly the most coordinated person in the world right now and the water bottle hit him in the face. “UGH, sorry babe!” Luckily Zach’s capacity for pain seemed to be diminished as well because all he did was laugh like a fucking maniac.

“Hahaha Frankieee, you’re sooo funny.” Okay, this guy definitely wasn’t stable, Frankie thought as he watched Zach chug down the entire water bottle in one gulp. It was taking every ounce of self-control Frankie possessed to resist live tweeting this experience. He plopped down next to Zach on the couch.

 “What did you want to talk about, drunky?” Zach giggled adorably.                            

“Frankiieeee. I’m not drunk. Just tipsy. I only had…” he paused to think for a moment, clearly counting in his head “5 shots of vodka? Oh and like three pink drinks. I think.” He nodded solemnly. “It was SUCH a great party Frankiieeee… you should’ve been there.”

“Oh, should I?” Frankie asked coquettishly.  He could play drunk frat girl easy. “Did you guys play spin the bottle? I LOVE that game.” Zach giggled again, his already flushed cheeks reddening even more.

“Nooo. Played never have I ever. And I twerked my ass off to Taylor Swift.” He smiled proudly at that while Frankie tried to reconcile with the mental image.“I looove her.”  

“We should totally have a twerking contest.” Frankie joked.  He was becoming fairly certain that Zach wasn’t going to murder him. But still, he shouldn’t let this guy stay too long. “Wanna call Cody? Maybe he can come pick you up so you can sleep in your own bed.” Zach glommed onto Frankie and snuggled into his side.

“Nooooo I don’t wanna. Cody’s no fun. I just wanna hang out with you.” He offered Frankie the saddest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. “Pleeease Frankie?” Resisting the urge to roll his eyes yet again, Frankie picked up the discarded remote from earlier. There was no harm in humoring the kid, right?

“Just for you, I’ll turn on American Horror Story okay?” Frankie placated. He was still tired anyway and he figured Zach was getting ready to pass out.

“Okay.” Zach whispered contentedly. “You’re the best Frankie.” He pushed Frankie into a lying down position (with surprising strength) and automatically nestled his body back into him, bare back brushing against Frankie’s chest to make himself the little spoon. Frankie would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little turned on by that.

Soon their eyes were both glued to the screen, Frankie’s head tucked over Zach’s pleasantly muscular shoulder. Frankie kept a whispered commentary running in Zach’s ear which had him sniggering obnoxiously over most of the dialogue. Before the first episode was over, Zach’s breathing had evened out. The delicate curve of his eyelashes on his cheek was enough for Frankie to give up on going back to his own bed. Resigned to the fact that he was stuck, Frankie snuggled closer to the other man’s body and closed his eyes.

-

It started out as a peaceful Saturday morning.

“Shake It Off” wafted through Frankie’s phone speakers at a precisely chosen volume, just loud enough to gradually rouse him from slumber. The birds twittered melodically outside and Frankie snugged closer to the solid body in front of him. Wait, what? It took him a few seconds of trying to place his apparent one night stand’s name before he remembered his unexpected visit from a drunken frat boy last night. Oh right, Zach. Sweet little Zach. Frankie yawned and felt around blindly to turn off his alarm when he felt Zach begin to groan and stir.

“Good morning, starshine.” Frankie said, his voice sounding froggy to his own ears. “The earth says hello!” Without warning Zach bolted off the couch in a single movement, springing to his feet like a ninja ready for battle. Frankie blinked sluggishly. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to start off the day with a creepy quote from Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

“WHA THE FUCK?” Zach roared, wrapping his arms around his bare chest in some vain attempt of modesty. “Who are you?!? WHERE IS MY SHIRT?” He snatched a few of Frankie’s decorative pillows off the ground and threw one at him. Hard. It hit Frankie squarely in the face. Frankie felt like he was in Fifty First Dates. He never thought he would relate to Adam Sandler so much.

“Whoa there!” Frankie said, sitting up and putting his hands in front of his face in a defensive gesture. “You tried to break in my apartment last night. I let you stay and we watched American Horror Story. Sound familiar?” Zach froze with one hand ready to fling the other pillow. He seemed to consider this for a moment and a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

“Ohhhh.” He said seriously. “That makes sense. Sorry dude.” He flopped back down on the couch and put his head in his hands. “Fuck I’m so hungover.” Frankie bit back the sarcastic comment he longed to utter. It probably wasn’t the best idea to mess with Zach right now.

“I’ll get you some aspirin.” He offered, swooping off to the kitchen. When he returned with the pills and a Fiji, Zach was wearing his shirt (albeit inside out) and a guilty expression. He took the proffered items with a grateful nod and downed both in a single gulp.

“Sorry about that dude. I panicked.” He paused. “Your name is Frankie, right?”

“Good memory. I guess you weren’t completely blacked out after all.” Frankie replied. Zach was studying him closely.

“Hey…no offense, but are you gay?” Frankie snorted. He was honestly surprised the question hadn’t been asked last night.

 “Whatever gave you that idea?” Frankie inquired, gesturing grandly around the living room to his vast collection of popstar memorabilia and the cotton candy color of his hair. Zach smirked and raked his eyes up Frankie’s body almost…predatorily? Frankie mentally shook himself. It must’ve been wishful thinking on his part. And his brain was still half asleep

“Just wondering dude.” Frankie stared at him. This was a far cry from the boy from last night. Zach gave off so many different signals. It usually wasn’t this hard for Frankie to figure people out.

“Well. We should call Cody to come pick you up, huh.” Frankie stretched and glanced at Zach only to catch him sneaking another look. Damn this kid.

“Wanna grab some breakfast? I doubt Cody will be up this early. It’s a fucking Saturday you know. All the normal people are still sleeping.”

“Why Zach. Are you asking me out on a …date?” Frankie asked in an exaggerated posh accent.  Zach shrugged noncommittally.

“I’m not a big fan of labels.” He quirked an eyebrow and tossed Frankie a charming grin.

‘Figures.’ Frankie thought, nettled. “Alright, if you’re going to twist my arm about it.” He teased. “Just give me 10 minutes to get ready. Zach gave such a skeptical look that Frankie could have made an emoji out of it.

“Ten minutes. Riiiiiight.”

-

“I can’t believe you made me walk with you to get your car. And then it ends up being a _Prius_ of all things.”

About an hour later they were pulling up to the closest Denny’s with Frankie in the passenger seat of Zach’s Prius, perfecting his makeup in the mirror. Zach stopped the car and mussed his hair up a bit. It seemed to be a nervous habit of his. “I think one of your eyebrows is higher than the other.” he advised, meeting Frankie’s eyes in the mirror.

“Shut up!” Frankie scowled, becoming paranoid and messing with them.

“Stop it dude. I was kidding. You look perfect.” Zach assured him. Frankie was impressed. Zach was being quite charming for someone who was grossly hung over. Then again he did choose to take Frankie to basically the tackiest and cheapest breakfast/lunch/dinner establishment in the whole United States. Frankie should start a point system. Or at least start live tweeting the experience.

_Frankie James Grande (@FrankieJGrande)_

Get this, having breakfast with random guy from last night. Don’t worry, nothing sexy happened… yet. *eyes emoji*

10:57 AM – 29 Nov 2014

 

Frankie followed Zach into the restaurant in favor of ignoring the instant explosion of mentions he got. He probably shouldn’t have done that, Lance was going to be hounding his ass with curious texts after that cryptic tweet. If he was lucky Lance was still hung over as hell or maybe having a morning shag with whichever fit bloke he happened to pull last night. Wow, Frankie really needed to stop obsessing so much over British culture. He blamed J.K. Rowling.

A stunning brunette waitress made a beeline towards them as soon as they walked into the door. “Hungover again, Zach?” She simpered. Her eyes darted to Frankie and back again, assessing the situation. Clearly Zach was a regular.

“Yeah yeah Victoria, laugh it up.” Zach grumbled. “Can you actually not put me right by the kitchen this time though? There are like a billion empty tables to choose from!”

“I wouldn’t mess with you while you have company.” She chirped, curtseying to Frankie.  With a flourish of her apron she led them to a secluded booth in the corner of the restaurant. Frankie and Zach sat across from each other and Victoria dumped their menus unceremoniously onto the table. She took a second look at Frankie and did a double take. Uh oh.

“Oh my god, I follow you on Twitter! Hey Frankie.” She gushed. “I hope I’m not being too creepy. Can we take a selfie really quick?” She dug around in her apron pocket and produced an iPhone in a garishly decorated pink case. Zach, meanwhile, was watching the whole exchange from across the table with raised eyebrows.

“Sure babe.” Frankie said easily. This was a far more regular occurrence then one would think considering him not being an actual celebrity. But lots of people just wanted a brush with fame, no matter how distant. He snapped a quick photo on Victoria’s phone.

“Thanks! If you want to follow me on Twitter I’m @VictoriaRPhoto,” She chirped, her mood obviously improved. “Have fun you two. Christine will be here in a moment to take your orders.” Frankie thought he even detected a wink there. Zach slumped down in his seat, groaning dramatically.

“UGH. Victoria’s the worst.” He declared. He looked up at Frankie curiously as though looking for a visible explanation of Victoria’s strange behavior. Frankie sighed. He hated this part.

“I’ll explain, I promise.” Frankie said. “But can we order first? All the excitement from last night has made me starving apparently.” Zach looked alarmed at that but he murmured his assent and the two perused their menus. They both decided pretty quickly. Then they had a bit of a staring contest. Frankie could practically see Zach’s mind working in overdrive and the desire to be able to read Zach intensified. “Whatcha thinkin over there babe?” The pet name popped out before he could catch it. “Be careful, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Zach laughed incredulously. His laugh really was adorable and Frankie liked being the one to make it happen more than he should.

“I dunno dude. Well yes, actually I do. I have to ask…” He took a breath. “Did anything happen last night? Like did we make out?” His face was starting to turn pink. “I mean, I can’t actually remember that well and sometimes when I’m drunk I get kinda crazy and-“ Frankie put up his hand, overcome with giggles himself now.

“Zach, stop. Nothing happened except a shirtless cuddle between friends. Essentially strangers but same difference.” He frowned. “Why, are you-“ He was cut off by an annoying female voice.

“Hey I’m Christine I’ll be your server today. What can I get you?” Realization dawned on her face as she looked between the two of them. “Oh shoot I didn’t realize you were in the middle of something I can come ba-“

“No, we’re ready.” Zach said quickly. “I’ll take the All-American Slam and some coffee.”

“I’ll have the Cinnamon Pancake Breakfast and coffee as well.” Frankie had decided to hell with his diet today. These were special circumstances. Christine poured their coffee, jotted down their orders and flitted off, clearly eager to leave them to it.

“So why was Victoria like creaming her panties over you?” Zach asked. He put his elbows on the table and settled his chin onto his hands, looking at Frankie expectantly. Frankie stalled by putting an Irish cream flavored half and half into his coffee. He almost wished he had actual Irish coffee at this point.

“I guess you could say I’m a social media mogul.” This sentence earned Frankie a confused look from Zach. “It basically means I have a lot of twitter followers, kiddo.”

“I have like 218k followers.” Zach interrupted, sounding proud. “I’m kind of an up and coming rapper you could say.” Frankie didn’t know how to react to that. Was this guy for real? “What do you do, Frankie?”  
  
“It’s more what my sister does.” Frankie admitted. “I make Youtube videos and stuff, but my sister is Ariana Grande. You know, from the reality show “Go Grande or Go Home?” I’ve also guest starred in a couple of episodes.”

“Ariana Grande is your _sister?_ No wonder you’re so hot!” A surprised cackle escaped Frankie. This wasn’t how he expected Zach to react. Usually people begged him to get her autograph or hook them up with her. “Aw man dude, she’s dating Big Sean right? His stuff is fire. I DON’T FUCK WITH YOU! YOU LITTLE STUPID ASS BITCH I AINT FUCKIN WIT YOU!” Zach started rapping and dancing around in his seat. He suddenly looked embarrassed, almost like he just realized he was rapping in the middle of a restaurant.  But not too badly.  Frankie was mildly impressed. “Uh, my stuff is nothing like Big Sean though. More parody. Like Weird Al Yankovic meets 2 Chainz.” Frankie blinked at him.. “Anyway. You should follow me on Twitter.”

Frankie struggled to take this all in. It was a good thing Zach was cute, honestly.

They chatted easily while they waited for their food. Zach seemed extremely interested in what Frankie had to say. He was especially impressed when Frankie told him about his charity work in Africa.

“Are you serious dude? That’s amazing. You’re amazing. Like a literal angel.” He babbled.  “I’m actually starting to do some charity stuff too. We have way more in common than I thought.” Zach was apparently so hyped over this that he was swinging his feet back and forth and he accidentally kicked Frankie.

“What was that for?” Frankie teased, kicking him back. They got in a mini foot fight under the table and started giggling and flinging sarcastic insults at each other.

“Asshole.”

“Idiot.”

“Froot loop dingus!”

“Okay that one actually hurt..” Frankie pouted. Their kicking had progressed into gentle nudging. Frankie took a chance and hooked their ankles together. He wasn’t sure if he was reading the situation right but if Zach’s blush was any indication, he definitely was. Frankie smirked at him across the table and literally batted his eyelashes, causing Zach’s giggle to return.

“Frankieeee.” He whined, wiggling his foot a little and looking at Frankie with an indecipherable expression. Fuck, the sexual tension was actually palpable.

“Breakfast is served!” Christine announced, her voice breaking Zach and Frankie’s little moment like a sledgehammer. Zach quickly unhooked his ankle from Frankie’s and straightened up to focus on the plate Christine put in front of him. Of course she had chosen that precise moment to show up with their food. She naturally just had the worst timing in the world and Frankie hated her a little bit in that moment.

The rest of their meal went off without a hitch. Frankie tried to test the waters with some innuendos but most of them went right over Zach’s head. When Christine brought out their check Zach let Frankie pay for both of them with minimal arguing. Frankie begrudgingly left Christine a decent tip and they headed back out to Zach’s Prius. Which, Frankie noticed, had “sawag00” on the license plate. He shook his head.  He did not even want to know.  He resolved to never ask Zach about it. 

“Can I play a song?” Frankie asked when they got in the car. Zach nodded so Frankie put on “Out Of The Woods”. Zach started jamming out without regard to how dorky he looked. Frankie smiled fondly, remembering Zach’s confession of love for Taylor Swift the night before.

“Good music choice dude.” Zach said mid-headbang. “Can you hand me my travel tooth brush from the glove compartment?” Frankie gave him a look. “What? I have a teeth brushing obsession. It’s casual.” Frankie shook his head. He didn’t think Zach could even surprise him at this point. Zach was kind of charming the shit out of him if he was being honest.

Zach pulled up in front of Frankie’s apartment building a few minutes later and turned off the car. “Can I come in for a second?” Zach asked. “I think I left my pink hat in there.”

“Of course.” Frankie said. This was perfect. Now he had a little longer to formulate a master plan to convince Zach to hang out with him again (not like it would be hard) and maybe even figure out his intentions. They found Zach’s hat behind the couch and Zach fluffed up his hair and jammed it on his head right away.

“So what’s your Twitter? I’ll follow you right now before I forget.”

“@FrankieJGrande.” Frankie said offhandedly. He was standing by the door waiting to see Zach off, still trying to decide what to do. God, why was he being so weird about this? He was usually smooth as hell with guys but Zach was different.  Would shoving his tongue down Zach’s throat as a goodbye be too forward?

Zach seemed to be scrolling Twitter for a few seconds when suddenly he looked up sharply, meeting Frankie’s gaze and catching him staring. Excellent. “Okay well I should get out of here.” He said.  It looked almost like he was preparing himself for something.

 Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie and Frankie closed his eyes and leaned into him. It felt good, great even. And Zach smelled surprisingly good for some crazy reason. Their hug lasted just a beat too long and when they finally broke apart Zach stayed close, looking into Frankie’s eyes intently. Then the unthinkable happened. Zach leaned in and kissed Frankie. It was a chaste kiss, shy and a little hesitant. Zach’s lips were soft on Frankie’s though, and it was better than any plan Frankie could have come up with. When Zach pulled away he looked at Frankie questioningly, licking his lips. Okay, that settled it. Frankie pulled Zach back in for another kiss. Their lips moved together awkwardly at first but then Zach licked Frankie’s lower lip and he gasped, pulling Zach in even closer.  He opened his mouth for Zach and their tongues curled together. After a few moments they broke apart again, both breathing a little harder than usual.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Zach said, making Frankie laugh.

“You’re hot.”

“No _you’re_ hot.” A smile tugged at Zach’s lips. “I’m so not used to flirting with guys. How’d I do?”

Frankie shoved Zach’s arm playfully. “You gave a few mixed signals. But I think now I get the message. I have to ask though. Are you gay? Or bi? Or what? I can usually read people but you’re the definition of a wild card.”

Zach shrugged. “Not a big fan of labels. I really like you though Frankie. You’re like the funniest, smartest, hottest guy I’ve ever met.”

“Okay stop buttering me up, I’ll give you my number.” Frankie snorted. They made plans to hang out again soon and made out a little more before Zach left. When he was out the door Frankie flopped down onto his couch smiling goofily. He felt like a high school girl with a crush.

Frankie pulled out his iPhone and checked his Twitter notifications, noticing Zach and immediately following him back. He looked at the first tweet on Zach’s page which was from just a few minutes ago.

 

_Zach Rance (@Ranceypants)_

Good thing I looked at your twitter before I left. I came thru with that sugar babez #sexyhappenings #imjoking #imserious

12:14 PM - 29 Nov 2014

 

Frankie sat there processing this for a few minutes. Then he remembered what he had tweeted before breakfast about nothing sexy happening with Zach yet. Frankie laughed like a maniac at the realization. _That_ was really the thing that gave Zach the courage to make a move? It all made sense now.

_Frankie J. Grande (@FrankieJGrande)_

I’d like to thank Twitter for helping me out with my love life today. WHO WOULD’VE GUESSED??!??! *kiss emoji* *heart emoji**laughing crying emoji*

12:20 PM – 29 Nov 2014

 

As soon as he tweeted, Frankie’s phone buzzed with a text from Zach.

_Nov 29, 2014 12:21:32 PM_

Callback Number: Zach Rance *sassy emoji*(Mobile)

Subtweeting each other already? I like where this is going. *heart emoji*

 

Frankie smiled to himself. He liked it too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joint account. I have not posted any stories on here yet, this is my first one so I would appreciate feedback.  
> Find me on tumblr: zaynkie.tumblr.com twitter: @zankiebieber


End file.
